


Skinny Dipping In The Dark

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: DiodeShipping Series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clemont is shy about having sex in the tent where Bonnie might be able to hear them. When Ash suggests that they go for a midnight swim in the nearby lake instead, Clemont agrees. But little do they know that they are being followed... Primarily DiodeShipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping In The Dark

_Clemont gasped as Ash pushed him up against the tree, pinning him down with a kiss._

 

_Breaking the kiss, Ash smirked. “So you except me to believe that you just happened to leave all of your clothes behind when you escaped from Parfum Palace? That you didn't do anything sexy with Princess Allie?”_

 

“ _Ash! Yes, I... I'm telling you the truth! Nothing happened with her...” Clemont gasped as Ash slipped his hand up under Clemont's undershirt to pinch a nipple._

 

_"You will have to do better than that if you want me to belive you're telling the truth." Ash smirked as Clemont squirmed against him._

 

_Clemont swallowed hard. “D-do better? B-but I'm telling you the truth! What do I have to do to convince you of that?”_

 

“ _Hmm... Good question...” Ash suddenly grabbed him though the thin fabric of his underpants. “Turn around...”_

 

_Complying, Clemont felt Ash yank that last article of clothing down, leaving him exposed. “This won't be enough, but at least it's a start...” Ash added as he roughly fingered his lover._

 

“ _Ash!” Clemont screamed, though it was hard to tell if it was in pleasure or pain, enjoyment or protest._

 

“ _Shh... Keep it down unless you wish to be gagged! I thought you didn't want Bonnie hearing us fuck?” Ash bit down on Clemont's earlobe as a warning of what would happen if he wasn't quiet._

 

_Then the fingers were gone, but Clemont didn't have a chance to be relieved as something else was then thrust into him hard and fast..._

 

“A-ash, are you sure about this? The girls might be able to hear us...” Clemont gasped out as Ash slipped his hand inside the younger teen's briefs, jerking him back to reality.

 

“Don't you want to learn more about sex though, Clemmy?” Ash grinned as he watched Clemont writhe from just having his cock grabbed.

 

“Y-yes but...” Clemont broke off, swallowing hard.

 

“Then just relax and remember to keep your voice down.” Ash whispered, then began kissing his way down Clemont's neck.

 

“Ash! Stop...” Clemont moaned, his body betraying his arousal at being touched by his boyfriend.

 

Sighing, Ash pulled away. “But I'm so fucking horny right now, and being alone with you isn't helping. What were you thinking about that got you so hard anyway?”

 

“I know, Ash, but we have only the thin canvas of the tents to separate us from the girls... And I don't want Bonnie to know anything about sex at her age!” Now that Ash had removed his hand from his pants, Clemont was once again able to talk coherently. “I really don't think walking in on us, or even just listening to us is a good way to teach her about sex.” Clemont added, reasonably enough. “And I was just remembering... oh its nothing...”

 

“Fine. But... Oh I know! Lets go find a good spot for skinny-dipping! We are camped along the shores of a lake after all.” Ash frowned, knowing that Clemont had definitely not been thinking about nothing, but he decided to drop it for the moment.

 

Clemont thought about Ash's suggestion for a second, then nodded. “Alright, that sounds like a fair compromise.”

 

“So you are eager to have me ride you again.” Ash smirked as he reached over to unzip the door of the tent.

 

“I never said that!” Clemont protested weakly.

 

“You're body said it for you, as did the time I pinned you against that tree. Now, come on!” Ash was outside before Clemont could think of a suitable reply.

 

“Wait up! Ash...” Clemont panted as he hurried after his boyfriend, as eager as Ash was to be truly alone with him.

 

“Am I going too fast for you?” Ash chuckled as he waited for Clemont to catch up. “Sorry.” Taking Clemont's hand, Ash resumed walking towards the spot he had in mind.

 

“I can't move as fast as you can, and uh... how did you know that that's what I was just thinking about?” Clemont sweat-dropped, even as his heart raced as he grasped Ash's hand tighter.

 

“Just... Oh! I had no clue! So that's what got you so worked up, eh? You like it when I use a bit of force?” Ash promptly began teasing Clemont, his light tone laced with anticipation.

 

“I-I never said that either!” Clemont gasped as Ash once more pinned him to a tree with a kiss.

 

“Now come on! Lets go swimming!” Ash laughed as he pulled away, tugging Clemont behind him as he rushed along the shore of the lake.

 

 

“Oh yuck, I'll never get used to peeing outside...” Serena grumbled as she finished pulling her pants back up. Grimacing, she turned her back to the tree she had just peed against, and began making her way back to the camp, but paused when she heard hushed voices.

 

 _'Huh? What's going on?'_ She wondered as she turned towards the voices.

 

“Oh come on you can't be out of breath already! We haven't even gotten to the good part yet!”

 

“Slow down! I can't move that fast over these tree roots in the dark without risking a twisted ankle...”

 

Those voices... Ash's and Clemont's? What were they doing up at this time? Probably not going to use the bushes as she just did, not together at any rate. Curious, she decided to follow them.

 

For almost half a mile, they followed the shore of the lake, staying just inside the line of trees that bordered it, before leaving the trees. Serena stayed hidden, sensing that her presence was not welcome at that time.

 

“Ash... This isn't still about that time, is it?” Clemont asked, as he pulled his undershirt up over his head before setting it aside.

 

“I'm still not convinced that you just happened to escape Parfum Palace in just your underwear without doing anything sexy with Princess Bitch!” Ash retorted, his voice laced with barely suppressed jealousy.

 

 _'Wait, Ash has jealousy issues where Clemont is concerned? Why? And since when?'_ Serena tried to figure out how she had missed that, but couldn't think of any instances of Ash acting jealous about anything when she was around.

 

“I told you! I...”

 

“Why wasn't Clembot Mark 2 dressed in your spare jumpsuit then? I know you still had your bag with you! There was no need for you to undress...”

 

“Ash, we've already been over this! I let you f-fuck me in the forest that night; isn't that enough?” Even though it was night, the full moon provided enough light for Serena to see Clemont's cheeks flare red as he stumbled over the cuss-word.

 

“No! Clemmy, you're mine and no skank bitch is going to lay hands on you, is that clear?” Ash snarled, his jealousy getting the better of him as he grabbed Clemont's shoulders hard.

 

Clemont could only nod, clearly aroused by the way Ash was talking... And Serena's head started to spin.

 

“Ash and Clemont are... What's going on?” She whispered, confused and unaware she was speaking out loud until two heads turned towards where she was hidden.

 

“Hello? Is someone there?” Ash called out, alarmed by the thought that they were being watched.

 

She stayed hidden, waiting for the sound of approaching footsteps, but none came. After several minutes of silence, she raised her head up again, and her jaw dropped.

 

Obviously the boys had not heard what she had said and had shrugged off the sound of her voice as something else, because they were not concerned about being watch. When she wasn't looking, both of them had clearly finished undressing, as they were now chasing one another through the shallows, buck naked.

 

Or rather, Ash was chasing Clemont, who was dodging to avoid being grabbed. As she watched though, he tripped and feel flat on his stomach, and Ash took the chance to pounce on him.

 

It was then that she heard a high-pitched buzzing coming from behind her. Spinning around she scanned the dark forest for anything that might have made the sound, but she saw nothing...

 

Then a dark shape flew right at her face, and she stumbled backwards, screaming in terror, forgetful of the naked boys behind her.

 

 

“I gotcha! Clemont, you know you can't get away from me that easily...” Ash whispered before gently biting Clemont where his neck met his shoulder.

 

“Ash... Hey, what's that?” Clemont pointed as best he could while lying underneath Ash.

 

“What's wha-? Serena!” Ash shrieked as she stumbled into view flattening himself on top of Clemont, more concerned about covering up than about how it looked.

 

“Huh...?” Slowly she turned around, and saw that both Ash and Clemont were staring at her with open mouths and blush darkened cheeks.

 

“What... what are you two doing?” She asked, realizing that this was the perfect opportunity to get her questions answered.

 

“What does it look like we are doing?” Ash spat back. “And should you really be leaving Bonnie alone in the camp?”

 

“I just left to use the bushes for a moment when I saw you two head this way. So I followed you and...”

 

“You _followed_ us?” Ash made as though to jump to his feet, then remembered what he was not wearing. “Why?”

 

“Because I was curious about what you two would be up to together in the middle of the night... and I already saw everything so there's no need to be so shy...”

 

“You... Shit!” Ash practically growled, then he did heave himself up to advance on Serena, while forcing himself to act less self-conscious than he really was. But he'd only taken two steps when he saw Clemont's expression.

 

Rather than being embarrassed, Clemont looked more aroused than anything. As though he wanted Serena...

 

“Take off your top!” Ash asked instead, changing tactics at the last second, the way he often does in battle.

 

“What?!”

 

“You've already seen both of us, by spying on us. The least you can do to make up for it is to let us see you, at least partially.”

 

“I... I guess that does seem fair when you put it like that... But I thought that...?”

 

“Just because Clemont and I are boyfriends doesn't mean that either of us is gay. And while I can't speak for him, I'm actually bi. I prefer men, but I do like women as well.”

 

“Ash?” Clemont asked a million questions in that one word, gazing up at his lover from where he was now sitting, his hands in his lap.

 

“Yeah, I guess I should have told you that, huh?” Ash sweat-dropped, then he leaned down. “Do you like Serena?”

 

“I... Does it matter?” Clemont asked, trying to dodge the question as he was unwilling to do anything to make Ash more jealous than he already was.

 

“Yes it does, because if you do, then I might be able to recruit her to help teach you how to top. As good as you are as a bottom, you're easily my best-equipped lover and I have to have that inside me one day. And the sooner the better, so... do you?”

 

“You're... not jealous?” When Ash shook his head, Clemont breathed a sigh of relief. “Y-yes, I like Serena...”

 

“You... like me?” Serena asked, startling her friends, who had not heard her approach.

 

“Y-yes...”

 

“Wait, you two are boyfriends? As in a couple? Dating?”

 

“Yeah, ever since that sex-machine of his exploded, Clemont has been my lover.”

 

“Oh, so that is what that machine was... I was scared to ask, but...?”

 

“Yes, the part you picked up was meant to go up my ass.” Ash confirmed.

 

“Yuck! Why did I pick that up?” Serena shuddered.

 

“Why do you think I snatched it away from you?” Ash laughed. “Now, about that repayment you owe us...?”

 

“Oh... alright fine.” Her fingers shook as she unbuttoned her pajama top but she forced herself to remove it entirely, exposing her breasts.

 

Clemont's eyes widened behind the glasses he was still wearing as they traced over the lines of her body, though it was Ash she wanted looking at her.

 

Though she kept telling herself that she didn't like him that way, the truth was that the more she travelled with Ash, the more her crush on him grew. Though Clemont was pretty cute as well...

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“What is it, Ash?”

 

“Would you be willing to let Clemont fuck you?”

 

“What?” She retreated a few steps in shock. “Woah, where did that come from?”

 

“I'm teaching him about sex; that's why we wanted to be alone tonight. But he won't top with me, he's too scared that he will suck at it so I thought that if he could learn a few things with you first, it'll give him a confidence boost for the next time he's with me.” Ash explained, and for once his explanation actually made sense.

 

“Oh... I see. Um...” She glanced over at Clemont.

 

“It's not just that...” Clemont finally spoke up. “I'm also scared that I'll hurt Ash...” Blushing hard, he stood up and let his hands fall away, revealing what she had only glimpsed earlier.

 

“Oh my Arceus... I had no idea that you would prove to be hung like a Rapidash...” Serena shuddered at the thought of having that inside her and yet at the same time she felt a sudden gush of wetness between her legs.

 

“Don't tell anyone, okay? If word gets out that I'm likely the best-endowed gym leader in Kalos then there will be no end of people visiting the Lumiose City Gym just to find out if it's true.”

 

“Yeah... Yeah I can so see that happening, because... wow!” Thinking hard, Serena glanced back and forth between Ash and Clemont, then she sighed. “Alright, but I want Ash to do me first...”

 

“Fine by me. Clemont?”

 

“Yeah... Yeah, that seems fair.” Clemont agreed, as the thought of watching Ash and Serena have sex aroused him as much as the idea of Serena spying on them had.

 

“Oh, um... Is this what that look you shared at the Battle Chateau was about?”

 

“What look?” Ash turned back to Serena, confused.

 

“When Duke Turner mentioned that homosexuals were not permitted, you two looked at one another as though wondering if you should leave. Is this why?” She gestured towards them as she spoke.

 

“Yeah, I mean, we were already dating at that time and... Shit if it gets out that I'm dating a guy then I could be stripped of the title of Baron!” Ash realized belatedly.

 

“Unless you start being lovey-dovey with Clemont in public, I doubt anyone else will find out. And I also doubt that Clemont want's the publicity of being an openly gay gym leader either.”

 

“Yeah, that's true, I guess.”

 

“No, I don't. I don't want people to talk about my love life at all...” Clemont shook his head vigorously.

 

“Yeah, so I guess there's no need to worry then!” Ash perked back up. “So now that that's settled...” He closed the gap between him and Serena enough to tug down her pants.

 

“Ash!”

 

“You already agreed to have sex with both of us; and having sex is hard if you won't expose your bottom half as well.”

 

“Oh, yeah right. I just didn't expect you to... oh...” Serena gasped as Ash began clumsily fingering her clit.

 

“Does that feel good? I... Uh, I've never been with a girl before so I'm not entirely certain what I should do...”

 

“You haven't?”

 

“No, I've only ever been with guys.” Ash confessed softly.

 

“Oh, I see... Well, I've never been with anyone so I don't know either.”

 

“You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean, I know what we agreed on, but I didn't know that you were still a virgin when I asked you.” Ash pulled his hand away.

 

“No it's okay; Ash, I want you to be my first. That's why I made that request; not because I'm scared of Clemont's size or anything...”

 

“I wouldn't blame you if you are scared.” Clemont added trying to avoid having an awkward silence fall.

 

“You don't?”

 

“Not at all; I know how big I am and what the average male size is and... and bigger isn't always better. I mean, being this big I could just end up hurting my partner instead of pleasuring them.” Clemont explained, embarrassment coloring his voice.

 

“Huh, I never thought of that.” Shrugging she turned back to Ash. “Okay, yes I am a little scared of Clemont's size, but that is still not my main reason for wanting you to be my first. I- Ash, I love you. Even if it's only for tonight, I want you to know that. But also know that I value our friendships too much for me to do anything to force you and Clemont to break up. I wont.”

 

“Thank you, and... I don't love you back, I'm sorry.”

 

“Because you love Clemont?” Serena could not meet Ash's eyes as she asked the question, not wanting to know if she had guessed correctly.

 

“I'm not sure what I feel for Clemmy, but it's more than just friendship, that's for sure.” Ash replied slowly, because he honestly did not know what he felt for Clemont, but also because he didn't want to hurt Serena.”

 

“Oh I... I see.” Stepping closer, she took the chance to kiss Ash softly on the lips, but Ash twisted away as her lips met his. “Ash? What is it?”

 

“I'm... kissing is too intimate.” He whispered, biting his lip.

 

“Ash?” Starting, he realized that it had been Clemont who had whispered his name, rather than Serena.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Does that mean that... that I'm the only one you want to be intimate with?” Arms encircled his waist from behind and a soft kiss was pressed into the nape of his neck.

 

“Y-yeah, it does. Sex is one thing, but true intimacy...” Ash shook his head. “Things were never that intimate with my previous lovers; sexual, but not intimate. Even with Cilan...” Ash broke off. “I thought I was in love; each time I took a new lover I'd thought that I loved him but now I'm wondering if that was true or not. If I was really just mixing up lust and love. Or worse; if I was only in love with the idea of being in love. What I feel for you, Clemmy, it's nothing I've ever felt before...” Breaking off once more, he twisted around until he could lean in and softly kiss Clemont's lips. His arms wrapped around Clemont's back and shoulders without conscious thought.

 

“Ash... Okay, no kissing. I just... it's nothing... I'm sorry...”

 

“You don't have to apologize, Serena. You love me, so it's natural that you want to kiss.” Ash turned back to her. “Come here.” Removing one arm from around Clemont, he gestured for Serena to come join them for a group hug.

 

“Serena, I may not love you, but don't think that I don't care about you. I do; you're an amazing person and a true friend. You're the type I can lean on when things get rough; though Clemont's the one who can always make me laugh, you're the one who gets me back on the right track.” Leaning in, he kissed her cheek tenderly.

 

“Ash, thank you for understanding.” Throwing one arm around each of them, she hugged Ash and Clemont to her as tightly as she dared to. “Now, how do you want to do this?”

 

Ash pulled away and grabbed the blanket he had brought with him from the tent, spreading it out on the ground. “Here, lie down on your back.”

 

“Like this?” Shyly, Serena lay down, but kept her legs together.

 

“No, you need to spread your legs or this won't work. I have an idea of what I can do to relax you, but I need access first.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Clemont asked, moving closer to his friends as Ash coaxed Serena's legs apart.

 

“Just watch. Or... come here and give me your hand.” Ash shifted until he was crouched between Serena's legs, then he reached over for Clemont's hand. Moving slowly, he then laid it down on Serena's right breast, being careful to grab her left at the same time.

 

“Oh! Your hands are cold!” Serena shivered under them, but whether it was truly because she was cold or because of something else, Ash couldn't tell.

 

Leaving her breasts for Clemont, Ash slipped lower until he could press a gentle kiss onto Serena's clit. His tongue then dipped lower still, slowly and carefully exploring her most intimate area until...

 

“Ash! Stop! Please, stop!” Serena cried, pushing at Ash's shoulders as best she could.

 

“Why? What did... Clemont?” Ash asked, finally noticing his lover's expression.

 

“Why? Ash you have to ask 'why'? Well, why does she get to be the one you'll go down on and not me?” Clemont fumed, torn between anger and tears, with barely suppressed jealousy simmering just below the surface.

 

“Clemmy? I... Uh...” Ash blushed. “I don't know if you'll fit in my mouth...”

 

“How would you know that when you've never even tried? I've gone down on you a few times now, but you've never even tried once to return the favor! And if it won't fit in your mouth, then what makes you think it will fit in your ass?!”

 

“I...” Ash was stunned. “I'm sorry, your right I... Come here...” Ash sighed, and kicked himself for being so dense. Of course Clemont had simply been too shy to say anything, but it was also clear that this explosion had been brewing for quite some time.

 

“Ash... I'm sorry. Tonight is about Serena... we can...can... oh!” Whatever he'd been about to add was lost as Ash's mouth closed over his tip.

 

While Ash quickly discovered that Clemont was indeed to large for deep-throating, he was fine as long as he stuck to just the tip and the first couple inches of shaft.

 

Feathering his hands through Ash's hair, he urged Ash to continue until he couldn't hold back any longer; and Ash's skilled tongue coaxed seed out of him. Lapping up the last drops, Ash pulled away again, rubbing his jaw.

 

“I'm sorry, Clemmy. But you should have said something sooner! If you don't like something I'm doing, or want me to be doing something which I am not doing, speak up. There's no need to be so shy around me...” Leaning in, he pushed Clemont down onto his back, kissing him deeply.

 

“It's you I want... you who I might be truly falling for. Clemmy; yes tonight is about Serena, but it's also about giving you a much needed confidence boost.” With one last lingering kiss, Ash pulled away again, and turned back to Serena. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah, I'm as ready as I'm going to be.” Settling back down, she allowed Ash to crawl on top of her.

 

“Okay now just relax.” Ash slipped one hand back between her legs, and felt that she was dripping wet. “The more relaxed you are the less this will hurt.”

 

“I... Ash, I love you and I am ready.” Serena wanted to kiss him, but he pulled away, fumbling with something Clemont had handed him. Initially thinking it was something Clemont had made she tensed, then felt silly when she realized it was only a condom a moment later.

 

Lifting her legs up she spread then so that Ash's weight settled down between them as he gently pushed himself inside of her. “Does this hurt?”

 

“No, it feels kinda weird though.” Serena gasped, wrapping her arms around Ash's shoulders to pull him closer to her.

 

“Okay, that's good. It should start to feel good soon enough.” Speeding his pace, he began fucking her in earnest and it didn't take long before Serena was moaning and writhing underneath him.

 

Urged on, Ash sped his pace even further, pushing himself up on his arms so that he was hovering above her rather than lying on top of her. Clemont took advantage of this to toy with her nipples one handed while his other stroked himself back to full mast.

 

When Ash felt himself start to get close, instead of holding back as long as he could the way he did with Clemont, he allowed the feelings to build until he spilled deep inside of her seconds after he felt Serena orgasm underneath him.

 

“Ash... I...” Clemont turned away, blushing as Ash pulled out of Serena and removed the condom, knotting the top before tossing it into a garbage bag he kept in his backpack.

 

“Clemont? What is it?”

 

“I'm not sure that I can do this...” Clemont blushed harder as he whispered into Ash's ear.

 

“Why not? What's the problem?”

 

“I... I'm not really reacting to Serena. I'm reacting to you and to the idea of Serena watching us, but thinking about actually having sex with her is doing nothing for me.”

 

“Guys? Is everything okay?” Serena pushed herself up as she checked to see how sore she was.

 

“Yeah, were okay, Clemont's just nervous.” Ash reassured her. “How are you?”

 

“I'm sore, but nothing that I can't handle.” She smiled at him. “You didn't rip me; but that's no surprise as my hymen was torn when I was nine and first learning how to ride a Rhyhorn. It's more common with riding Ponyta but can happen with Rhyhorn racers as well.” She explained as she shifted until she was sitting cross-legged on the ground. Then she turned to Clemont. “We don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

 

“I-” He turned to Ash then hardened his resolve. “I don't know how good I'll be but I do want to do this. Ash is right, I do need more confidence in myself and...” He broke off.

 

“Okay well, come here then.” Shifting closer, she hugged Clemont awkwardly.

 

Hugging Serena back, Clemont pulled her into his lap and she gasped in surprise as he then began to kiss his way down her neck.

 

“Serena, lie back down on your back with Clemont on top of you.”

 

“Okay.” Pulling away, she complied and Clemont followed her lead after Ash smoothed a fresh condom onto his swollen member.

 

“Now, Clemont enter her as gently as you can then slowly pull back until your ass hits my hands, and then push back in all the way. Keep your pace slow and steady until you're used to the feel then speed things up as much as you wish. Remember though, its as much about what Serena likes as what you like.” Ash instructed, surprising both of his friends.

 

“Woah, Ash where did that all come from?”

 

“I... well, you know that I had previous lovers and I did have sex with them. And not just once or twice either...” Ash broke off blushing as Serena realized that he was far more experienced that she had thought.

 

Then Clemont was inside her and all thought was pushed from her mind as she was stretched almost to the point of pain. But he was only beginning to get the feel of the rhythm when he pulled out again.

 

“I can't do this. I... Serena its not you, fucking a girl just doesn't feel right to me. I think I really am gay and don't like girls at all...” He broke off turning his face away and blushing in shame.

 

Almost instantly, his friends were there holding him one on either side. “That's nothing to be ashamed of. And I can't say that I'm surprised.” Serena reassured him. “And to be honest, it felt awkward for me as well. I think you're cute but my romantic feelings for you don't go any deeper than that.”

 

“Serena's right. If you don't like girls then you don't like girls and there is nothing wrong with that. So relax, no one is holding this against you.” Leaning in close, Ash kissed Clemont tenderly as Serena stood up and started getting dressed again.

 

“I'm going to head back to camp.” Yawning Serena started heading back as soon as she was decent once more.

 

“We're going to stay here for a bit and head back later.” Ash broke the kiss just to reply to Serena then they started kissing again as soon as he was done speaking. When they broke apart again she was gone and they were all alone.

 

“We haven't done much actual swimming.” Clemont suddenly realized.

 

“I know but I didn't really want to swim anyway, I just wanted to be alone with you since you didn't want to do it inside the tent.” Ash laughed and tried to straddle Clemont's lap, but was pushed away. “Clemmy? What is it?”

 

“What happened with your previous lovers? You were jealous when I escaped Parfum Palace in my underwear yet you let me try to f-fuck Serena without batting an eye. I'm getting tired of the mixed messages and I think... no, we _need_ to talk about this before our relationship can go anywhere.”

 

Ash sighed as he settled back down beside Clemont. “Yes, you're right you do need to know about my past. I just don't know where to start...”

 

“Who came first? Who was the one who took your virginity?” Clemont asked trying to help Ash focus his thoughts.

 

“That would be Gary. He was my best friend since we were little as we grew up together in Pallet Town, and his grandfather is Professor Oak, the Professor who gave us our first Pokemon. Gary took Squirtle, but I'd slept in and both Bulbasaur and Charmander were also claimed by the time I got there, so he offered me another Pokemon instead, Pikachu. Throughout my journeys through Kanto and Johto, Gary was my more my rival than my friend but by the time we were training for the silver conference, things were changing between us in ways neither of us expected. The night after we met in battle and I finally won against him he invited me to his room and...” Ash blushed. “It was only that once as Gary told me after that he felt we'd rushed into it. And then he told me that he was going to Sinnoh to become a Pokemon Researcher and I left to explore Hoenn. It was more than a year before I saw him again, but before I did I met Paul.

 

“Paul was my rival when I got to Sinnoh and the attraction between us was both electric and immediate, but he was in denial for a long time. It wasn't until after I saw Gary again that anything actually happened between us because when I mentioned Gary's name, Paul got jealous and tried to claim me as his own. After that we made love as often as we could, but try as I might I could no more forge an emotional connection with Paul than I could shake off my attraction to Gary, even though nothing else happened between us.

 

“Things were rough and complicated with Paul but he never hurt me. I was only hurt during sex once, and it was Cilan who hurt me...”

 

“Cilan?” Clemont sat up straight, startled. He had been leaning against Ash and resting his head on his lovers shoulder but now he needed to see Ash's eyes.

 

“Yes, Cilan. I started dating him about a month after I started travelling through Unova with him and Iris, but I made the mistake of telling him during our second date that both my previous lovers had also been my rivals and the entire time we were dating he was insanely jealous of my Unova rival, a fourteen year old boy named Trip, and when I didn't see Trip for a while, Cilan was the perfect lover, sweet and caring and amazingly attentive in bed. But whenever we ran into Trip, Cilan would pull away from me, both physically and emotionally.

 

“While in Driftveil, Cilan and I got into a fight after Chili, Cilan's brother, made a pass at me, unaware that I was with Cilan. I turned him down, and when I told him why I was turning him down he was more happy for Cilan than he was disappointed that he didn't have a chance with me. Unfortunately that was enough to spark Cilan's jealousy and we spend most of that night alternating between fighting and not talking to each other at all.

 

“A few days later, I ran into Trip while I was searching for firewood and Cilan wasn't with me and I ended up telling him about the fight, and Trip hugged me just to comfort me. Unfortunately Cilan saw us and thought that we were going to do more and snapped. That night he dragged me into the woods and...”

 

“And he hurt you?”

 

“He was too rough with me and when I said 'stop' he didn't. That scared me as he always had in the past. He tied me up and took me ignoring the fact that I was not consenting. My usually gentle lover raped me and when it was done... He was horrified to realized what he had done. We ended things shortly after and while we managed to stay friends, things were never the same and the events of that night hung between us, forgiven but not forgotten.” Ash started as Clemont wiped his cheeks, not having realized that he had started crying.

 

“Ash I... I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say...” Clemont pulled Ash closer, rubbing his back gently as Ash cried on his shoulder.

 

“Now you know why I need you to tell me whenever you want me to stop, or do something I'm not. Whatever it is, speak up because I don't know what I'm doing... I don't know what a healthy relationship is like and... and being with you like this scares me. My mind knows that you are loyal, honest, and too shy to cheat on me even if you wanted to, but my heart still needs convincing.”

 

“Ash...” Clemont studied Ash's face, then nodded to himself. Standing up he walked over to Ash's backpack and retrieved the lube, but left the remaining condoms where they were. “Lie on your back.”

 

“You want to...?”

 

“Not exactly.” Clemont took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then he straddled Ash's hips. “Prep me...”

 

Confused, Ash took the lube and fingered Clemont's ass until he felt loose enough to fuck. But when he tried to roll them over so he could be on top, Clemont shook his head.

 

“I want to try something else. If you don't like it we can switch things up, but I think you will.” Then he pushed his weight down and back while guiding Ash to his entrance.

 

Aware now of what Clemont had in mind, Ash pushed his hips up, while his hands grasped Clemont's to steady him as the blond boy began riding him. And even though Clemont's motions were clumsy and slow, it was the best sex Ash had ever had; because Clemont was looking into his eyes the entire time, except when they were kissing, and because for the first time Ash felt loved by his lover. Gary had just wanted sex, Paul was all about exerting his dominance, and Trip had been the wall keeping him from truly connecting with Cilan; but that night, with Clemont, Ash finally figured out what love was supposed to be.

 

Afterwards Clemont lay against Ash, relearning how to breath and ignoring the semen that was trailing out of his ass and paining Ash's stomach.

 

“We need to work on your stamina.” Ash laughed softly. “But not tonight. Tomorrow is soon enough for that. Tonight lets just clean up and head back, its late and we both need sleep.”

 

Agreeing, Clemont rolled off of Ash and into the lake, too tired to even stand and when they had finished getting dressed they headed back with their arms around one another.

 

End


End file.
